You're Perfect to Me
by mosherocks4
Summary: You're Broken, let me make it better. I'll glue you back together, just give me a try Natsu...I will never make you feel any less than Perfect.


**Gosh, I've been working on this story forever! XD haha, but it was worth it, because yep it's another GrayXNatsu story! :D It's actually inspired by a friend and dedicated to that said friend.**

**Inspired by My friend CsillaLoli/CsillaDream's video: .com/watch?v=DbLeatRr1bc&feature=channel_video_title**

**It's dedicated to her because she's an amazing friend and a big NatGray/Graysu fan. Also because Her video inspired this story...The song if Effing Perfect by Travis Garland. It's a cover version of Effing Perfect by Pink. I made the story kind of match with the full song, though she only used a little of it, but it doesn't matter. I love this song now, and It's just super cute! :3 Also, Good Luck with Collage! *glomps you***

**I suppose you could call this a Song-fic, but whatever, I like reading song-fics, they're cute so hopefully this will be too! :) I'm hoping to write more song-fics (Graysu and more FT couples) so look forward to those!**

**Warning! This story contains minor(ish) Lucy and Igneel bashing! Don't hate cuz of it, it had to be done for the story to work! Gomen *bows* Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a late Sunday afternoon when the large doors to the guild flew open and in walked a very angry Celestial mage, a confused blue cat and a grumpy fire mage. They walked towards the bar where Mira greeted them with a smile, which they all ignored due to the anger of earlier events.<p>

"What's up with them?" A black haired dragon slayer, Gajeel, leaned closer to me. I looked from them to him and gave a shrug.

"Who cares?" I replied.

"I thought you would Gray..." The sweet voice that belonged to Mira, chimed in. I looked up from my glass to see her smiling at both Gajeel and I.

"What?" I asked. Gajeel seemed as confused as me.

"Oh nothing." The girl winked and walked away, leaving the air with a tense feel of discomfort.

"What was that all about?" I said to no one in particular. Gajeel shrugged.

"What was what about?" A new voice said. I turned to see the fire mage, Natsu sit next to me with less of a grumpy face than before.

"Uh, nothing..." I looked away. Then I realized it was a bad move. Gajeel raised a brow at me and I knew what was coming.

"No insult?" Natsu's voice was full of suspicion. I avoided his eyes.

"Gray, I'm talking to you!" The fire mage yelled, getting a few other mages to join in on the questioning.

"Shut up Natsu!" I stood up with a little more speed than needed and stomped out of the guild. My face was heating up, and it wasn't because I was mad...Heck I wasn't even mad! I was...Hurt.

-x-x-Later That Night-x-x-

"Natsu, hold this for me too?" I heard the familiar voice of Lucy, the blonde mage who had entered the guild with Natsu earlier that day.

I looked up and realized I had been walking a long time, since I had left the guild, and I was now returning a few hours later.

At the door stood Lucy handing bags to Natsu who was struggling with them. Lucy didn't seem to notice the frustration on Natsu's face, but it wasn't like he would say anything to her. Natsu had a secret crush on Lucy that almost the whole guild knew about and he would do anything to make her happy. Even if it meant he had to endure pain and more.

"Uh, Lucy...don't you think this is a lot?" Natsu grunted from behind the stack of boxes and bags that were in his hands.

"What? No, this is only my summer collection! Well, some of it." Lucy smiled brightly as she waved bye to Mira and Wendy who were helping her with her clothes that were sent by her father. She led Natsu down various streets until they arrived at her apartment, where she told him to leave the clothes and go grab the few remaining boxes from the guild.

I followed behind them silently. Some may call it stalking, but I only called it looking out for a...friend.

I watched as Natsu walked back to the guild, muttering to himself. I couldn't quite make out everything he said, but it had something to do with Lucy...

When he arrived back at the guild, I waited outside and once a few minutes passed I walked inside.

"Gray-Sama!" A high pitched voice squeaked once I entered the guild. It was Juvia. She had a huge smile stretched across her face.

"Hey Juvia..." I greeted weakly. I walked over to the table she was sitting at and took a seat next to her. Once I was seated she started talking about a mission she had gone on, however I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention. I was watching Natsu struggle with the remaining boxes Lucy had sent him to get. I felt a pain like a punch to the stomach when Natsu tripped and fell, dropping everything he was holding. I was about to get up and help, when I realized it was a stupid idea. Instead Mira had rushed over to help him.

"Gray-Sama, is something wrong?" Juvia nudged my arm and I shot back to reality.

"What? Oh i'm fine...Tired maybe...I think I'm going to go home. See you tomorrow Juvia." I said standing up and walking out of the guild, leaving a confused and sad Juvia to stare and think she was the problem. Honestly, it wasn't her. She was a sweet person, but I never really thought of her the way she thinks of me. I had feelings like her, but not for her.

-x-x-Gray's House-x-x-

I opened the door to my apartment. Once inside I went straight to my room and fell onto my bed. The room was dark and quiet and it made me feel almost sick to my stomach.

'_If only he knew...' _I thought to myself. But the thing was he didn't, and that's why seeing him was so hard.

'_You dumbass!' _I shouted at myself.

I eventually fell asleep. The time was a mystery to me but I knew it was a lot later than when he fell asleep.

-x-x-Next Day-x-x-

"Good morning Gray!" I walked down the street heading to Fairy Tail when I heard Mira's voice come for behind me. I turned around to see her and her younger brother Elfman walking up to me. They seemed in high spirits today.

"Hey..." I was able to say without choking on my dry throat.

"Gray, are you headed to the guild?" Elfman asked. I nodded.

"Would you mind helping us out before you go?" Mira asked sweetly.

"Help? With what?" I was curious, and I wasn't too sure if going to the guild was the best idea right now, so I decided to help. Mira had explained that they needed to get more liquor for the guild because Cana had drunk most of their supply, and the barrels were a lot bigger now, making it harder for only two people to carry.

"So, what's been up with you lately? You haven't been acting like much of a man." Elfman started on the questioning while we waited for Mira to get the order all filled in.

"What do you mean?" I already knew I wasn't acting like myself, but I didn't think everyone could see it.

"I mean you haven't started a fight with Natsu in two weeks, you also haven't gone on a mission with him, Lucy or Erza in a while either...What's up?"

I sighed. It was about time I told someone...

"Gray's in love." Mira grinned brightly. Elfman and I stood with shocked faces.

"W-what!" I stuttered. Did she already know? Well, it was Mira; she seemed to know everything about everyone.

"Gray...you're in love? With who?" Elfman got closer to me to await my answer.

"Uh, it's no big deal...People like other people all the time..." I felt a blush creep onto my pale face.

"It's with Juvia, isn't it?" Elfman jumped to conclusions. I shook my head, indicating a no.

"It's with Natsu..." Mira stated the truth again. She said it so plainly, like it wasn't the biggest secret I had.

"With...Natsu?" Elfman looked form his sister to me, and back. He seemed confused. Who could blame him though? A guy liking another guy? It was, wrong...

"Uh...I..." I felt hot. Too hot to say anything that would even make any sense.

"Gray, its okay to be embarrassed. Everyone gets like that sometimes. Especially when it has to do with liking someone." Mira said. This was her kind of comfort talk. "Even Natsu gets embarrassed..."

My heart fluttered when Mira said Natsu's name. It was true; I liked him...A lot! But what did it matter? He liked Lucy, not me...

"Gray, you have to be a man about this! If you like him, why don't you tell him?" Elfman said casually.

"Because, he likes Lucy...I'm not her...Why would he ever think about me the way I think about him!" I could hear the anger in my voice. It wasn't their fault, but they were there and sometimes it just happens like that.

"I'm sorry...It's just, when I think about him or talk about him I get anger because I just wish he'd see me, and not just Lucy..." I made my confession. Of course not to the one who matters the most, but this way maybe they could help me with actually confessing my feelings.

"Here you are Miss, thank you and please do come again." I shop owner came from behind the counter and handed Mira some papers and led us down a long hall to where the large barrels sat.

"Thank you so much and we will...Now worries." Mire smiled at the man pleasantly. Elfman transformed his arms to beast arms and carried a barrel out of the shop, Mira and I were left to take the other one and we had a bit of a struggle, but we made it safely down to the guild with only a few scratches here and there.

"Thank you Gray." Mira smiled. I nodded.

"No problem and Mira thanks for the talk...I think I might tell Natsu..."

"Gray, there is no need to rush yourself, but yes please tell him how you feel. Maybe he will like you the same way." She gave me an encouraging smile and then she left to head upstairs to the main floor of the guild. I sighed.

-x-x-Later that day-x-x-

I had decided to go on a simple mission for today. One so simple, Happy could have done it in his sleep.

"Gray, welcome back!" Mira greeted me when I entered the guild. She smiled brightly and I returned one.

I sat at the bar table and looked around. It was oddly quiet in the guild...Seeing as Natsu and Erza were there, however they seemed too busy sitting at a table staring off into space.

I decided to see what was wrong. Maybe a fight was something I needed to get my mind off of Natsu, and I...

"Hey, flame brain...What's with the disgusted look on your face?" I walked up to the table Erza and Natsu were sitting at. Neither one looked up or even acknowledged that I was there.

"Hey!" I yelled in Natsu's ear. He flinched at the sudden loudness in his ear, but did nothing else. His face was almost unreadable. But there was enough there to see he was hurting...

"N-Natsu?" I said softly.

"Gray, when did you get back?" Erza's voice spoke up. I looked over at her and she had a confused look.

"A few minutes ago-What's up with you two? Did someone die?" I figured it was a possible.

"Gray..." Erza started to say, but stopped. Did someone really die! I stood up straight and did a quick glance around the guild. The regulars were all there, besides Lucy...

"Where's Lucy?" I questioned. That's when I heard Natsu take a breath, like her name was a knife, stabbing into his side.

"Natsu, where's Lucy? You were with her today, weren't you?" I took him by the shoulders and shook him to get him to answer me. Instead he threw my hands away and when he lifted his head he had hate pouring out from his eyes. I was shocked, baffled and any other word to describe the feeling of shocked.

"Shut the Fuck up Gray..." Natsu glared at me with every possible amount of hate that could be built up inside a body. I saw tears forming in his eyes, and then he smashed the table with his hand and ran out of the guild.

I, along with everyone else in the guild were quiet. I felt my body go cold, colder than the deepest part of the ocean. The words replayed in my head, the hate in his voice and the anger in his eyes, it hurt worse than being tortured by every weapon Erza owned. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I had to figure out what was wrong...Was it me? Or did something happen with Lucy? Whatever it was I was _determined_ to find out what it was!

I ran out of the guild as fast as I could. I heard gasps as I slammed the Guild door behind me. I wasn't sure who they belonged to, but it wasn't what was important at that moment. Natsu was.

I ran down the streets of magnolia until I found my way to Lucy's house. I quickly climbed the stairs to her apartment and I banged on the door as hard as I could.

The door opened slowly, revealing a shocked Lucy.

"G-Gray...What are you doing here?" She stumbled with her words. I felt the unease rise in my gut.

"What happened with Natsu?" I demanded. I didn't need to be nice to her, especially if she was the one to cause Natsu pain.

"W-What do y-you mean Gray?" She sounded almost scared.

"Lucy?" A voice came from inside Lucy's apartment. I knew it right away. Loki.

"What the hell is Loki doing here?" I slammed the door open wide and there sat Loki, on Lucy's bed with lipstick smudges on his cheeks and lips.

I was astonished.

"Gray, it's not what you think!" Lucy begged. Loki looked confused.

"Y-you cheated on him..." I said softly. It was a whisper, but I knew Lucy could hear it.

"Gray...I...I-

"Don't make fucking excuses!" I hollered at her. She winced back at my words.

I punched the door frame, and the wood split. I ran out of the building afterwards. I had to find Natsu.

I ran up and down every street of magnolia, until I found Natsu sitting on a bridge on the edge of town. His face was covered by his hair, so I couldn't read his face, but I knew what it would look like.

"Natsu..." I walked up to him cautiously. I heard whimpers as I got closer and I knew he was crying.

"Natsu...are you okay?"

"That's a stupid question..." Natsu spat out. I had to admit, it was...Why did people ask it anyway?

"I guess so..." I said. I wanted to comfort him. But I wasn't sure what exactly to say or do.

"Why are you here?" Natsu whipped his face with the back of his hand.

"I came to see what was wrong..." I tried to play it cool. Not that it worked much.

"Whatever, go home...Like you really care." He said sourly. I felt my heart tighten. What was I suppose to do? It hurt me to see him the way he was. It hurt even more to know he was hurting because of Lucy, his so called _love_. What I hated the most was that he had no idea how much I _really did_ care!

"Natsu...I do care...With all my heart, I care..." I said softly, I was surprised when Natsu turned to me. He had tears streaked down his face, along with puffy eyes and a runny nose.

"W-What...?" His face started to get redder than it was a moment ago.

"I said I care about you. I always have, you just never noticed, because you were so in love with Lucy..." I knelt down beside him and I watched as he followed me with his gaze.

"Natsu, I care about you way more than Lucy ever could..." I looked him straight in the eye. My face was serious.

"Natsu-

"Gray, stop." Natsu cut in.

"Gray...Please, just stop talking. I...I can't...-

"Can't what?" It was my turn to cut in.

"You can't like me back because I'm a guy?" My eyes started to sting. I wanted to look away from Natsu, but I couldn't...

"It's not that...Gray...I...I don't deserve anyone to like me." Natsu broke the connection between our eyes. He was now looking down at the water below us. It was a deep blue and it was sparkling because of the afternoon sun shining down on it.

"What...What the hell makes you say that!" I yelled at him.

"Because if I was any good to anyone Lucy wouldn't have left me for Loki! If I was important enough Igneel wouldn't have left me too! If I was worth _anything_ at all-

I cut Natsu off with my own lips on his. He let out a small gasp before our lips had touched, he wasn't the only one shocked at my actions. I was too.

When I pulled back, Natsu had fresh tears staring to swell up in his eyes. I leaned towards him and wiped them away with my hand.

"Don't cry Natsu, tears aren't you. A large goofy smile is you. The sad thing is, Lucy and Igneel will never get to see it, because they caused you nothing but pain. They don't deserve to see you smile, but for the people who only want to help and comfort you, they won't leave until all you can do is smile. And I'm one of them. I won't leave you, ever even after you're smiling, because that's my favourite view." I softened my smile and I looked deep into Natsu's cobalt eyes, they sparkled and a new layer of gloss coated them. More tears, but I knew these ones weren't because of pain and sadness.

"Gray...I...Thank you." He sniffed out before jumping on me and sending us falling down into the water that was calming below us. We crashed into the river, but when we surfaced Natsu was still holding me tightly in a strong embrace. I smiled a soft smile and we swam back to shore, and not once did Natsu or I let go of the other.

"Gray, I don't know how I ever liked her in the first place...I guess I only did because I didn't want anyone to find out my real feelings, the ones I had for you. I masked them by liking Lucy, but I know now, that I love you...more than any fire in the world." Natsu confessed his own feelings as we sat on the grass by the river we had just swam out of. The sun was setting and I could feel the heat radiating off Natsu next to my soaked body. He was almost completely dry by now and the side of me that was leaning against him was also dry.

"Natsu, don't worry about it. All that matters is that nothing is going to become between us now. I promise that." I smirked and he grinned.

"Now that's _my_ Natsu." I joked and Natsu had a small blush creep onto his face.

We watched the sun set that night. It was beautiful, just like a fiery star, it melted the block of ice that had grown inside me and I was glad for that because I had my Natsu, and that's all the was important to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Nachos and Cheese in fluffly PJ's! :D <strong>

**what did you all think? I'm still not sure If my Style is Yaoi writing, but I'm trying because I love this pairing! **

**Anyways, I hope you all liked it and hopefully I'll have more stories up with these two and others soon! :) **

** ~Mosherocks4/Kris**


End file.
